Tsukune's new start in Cross Academy
by Jubzy650
Summary: Moka is dead, Tsukune is a vampire now and is part of the Wong family mafia. But Touhou Fuhai has given him a new start, at Cross Academy! Follow him in Kaname's scheme and find out what changes Tsukune will bring. Will he find revalation or redemption, a new start or the end.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fanfiction story! So I would appreciate reviews on it. So enjoy.**

**Prologue**

I'm just going to skimp over this because doing the entire thing would use a lot of time up + I don't get much time to do anything, only on weekends though.

So basically the manga Tsukune turns into a ghoul, Moka breaks her rosary and are off to the Wong family mafia to get it fixed. Then Moka gets kidnapped, Tsukune goes through the modification and try's to save Moka. They beat all the vampires including Issa thanks to the tag teaming of Moka and Tsukune. But to stop it Alucard needs to absorb or feed and the only one capable of feeding it enough energy is someone with shinso blood which is Moka. Moka then gives herself to Alucard, but before she is consumed Moka offers Tsukune something before she is consumed. She whispers into his ear Tsukune is not sure if he does but he could never refuse Moka's dying offer/plea. Tsukune then takes of his holy lock and then Moka bites him giving him her blood for the last time. Giant explosion of light, Moka is gone with Alucard (into thin air somehow) and Tsukune is a second shinso generation vampire (I think). Tsukune then lives his last year at the school gets graduated and joins the Wong family Mafia. He learns how to use his power and also how to: gun sling, infiltrate, sneak, climb, fight and a whole lot of things. He even has a pair of combat pistols; one is silver with a blood red gem embedded onto the handle he called it Akashiya after Moka a symbol of her beauty and power, the other is black with a black rosary and a blue gem hanging off it, he called this one Rosario(both fire silver bullets & can be enchanted). Touhou Fuhai then got him into Cross Academy to see if he can find a new start there. So Tsukune packed up everything said bye and headed to his new start (also he is 18).


	2. Introductions,Power and Authority

**Hello! And welcome back to Tsukune's new start in Cross Academy. Now before we start, try to see Tsukune with a more angular face and more into the vampire knight art style plus he's not as fearful as he was before, he isn't afraid to attack and also can be quite powerful when enraged but other than that enjoy the first chapter and please review if you can (it does help).**_This is mentally thinking__**. **_This is normal speechand** this is rather large shouting or Tsukune when enraged. **

So Tsukune was walking down a hill with his rather large suitcase which he carried quite easily, after jumping out of the Wong family private jet and leaving a small crater behind, he could see in the horizon Cross Academy in all its glory. It was only a five minute trip before he reached the academy's gate and entered the school. From there on he followed his vampiric sense of smell to locate the headmaster of the school, on the way he smelt many humans; both relieving and uncomforting because it has been a very long time since he has ever met a human except the one he killed as a contract but neither less he continued his search for the headmaster.

In Kaien Cross's office room, Kaien is currently building Big Ben out of playing cards; and just as he is about to place the last two cards with his very shaky hands, then there was loud knock on his office door resulting in his card structure to collapse into a small pile of cards. "OOOHH and I was almost done" he said quite depressed before looking at his guest and his warm smile spread on his face once again "TSUKUNE!" he cheered before lunging at him but due to Tsukune's quick reflexes and instincts he moved aside resulting in Kaien to hit the hard floor. "Ouch, why does that always happen" he groaned as he lifted himself off the floor and sat down on his chair "sorry about that instinct then he motioned Tsukune to sit on one of the two chairs in front of his desk , Tsukune complied to this and sat down. Kaien then switched on his intercom and said "Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu please report to the headmaster's office" with that echoing through the halls of the academy Kaien spoke "hello Tsukune Aono I am Kaien Cross and welcome to Cross Academy I hope that you feel welcome here" Kaien said still very cheery "hello Mr Kaien I do hope that I will fit in" Tsukune replies with a smile; "I'm glad to hear it now while we wait for Yuki and Zero let me explain the rules for vampires in the academy, oh and I do know everything that has happened before you became a vampire" Tsukune was kind of relieved that he knew because if he knew than he would also know his life was not the easiest ones.

After explaining countless rules and regulations about everything(including about Yuki's and Zero's past) a small silence was held but was conveniently interrupted by Yuki, "headmaster I'm here but Zero will be slightly late" she said while walking in and took a glimpse of Tsukune for a second she was totally caught in his radiance; he was a very handsome guy with an angular face, he also had greyish black hair and guessing form his height he was as tall as Zero but what stuck out the most was his pale skin which seemed to gleam and his heterochromia eyes; the right one was a sparkling pond blue and the left one was a light purple colour which seemed to flow with energy. "Hi I'm Tsukune and you must be Yuki" Tsukune said snapping Yuki out of her trance and almost falling over but regained her composure and bowed while saying "it's good to meet you Tsukune" then lifted her head and smiled "I hope you find Cross Academy fitting for all your needs" "oh it's so good to see you two getting on so well" Kaien cheered "so Tsukune I guess it was a long trip why don't you take a drink of this" Kaien offered him what was a glass of red liquid which vaporized from nowhere; Tsukune picked it up and smelt it, it was blood and did the only logical thing on his mind. After a long gulp he answered "definitely better than the transfusion packs back in home thank you Mr Kaien" " your welcome oh and you will have to drink this from now on" Kaien then passed him a small box of blood tablets which he put in his pocket. "Now we must wait for Zero and speaking of the 'vampire' where-""I'm right here" Zero interrupted as he walked in looking at Tsukune's white night class uniform and frowned "another vampire gggreat" Zero sarcastically said "Zero don't be rude, sorry Tsukune you see zero doesn't like vampires very much but not everyone dislikes vampires like me for instance" Yuki apologetically answered back " that's all right not all humans are used to seeing a vampire and plus Mr Kaien told me about both of your past lives" Zero gave a 'you told him' look to Kaien who answered back with a 'what' face. Well after they introduced each other and gave some info about the Academy Yuki and Zero escorted Tsukune to the night class dormitory were they were greeted by Kaname "well hello there Yuki… Zero and our new vampire of the night class Tsukune, it's nice to meet your acquaintance" Kaname said while Yuki looked dumbfound about how Kaname knew about the new student "and it's nice to me you too Kaname Kuran oh and Yuki, Kaname used telepathy to read your mind" "telepathy?" then she shook her head and said "well Kaname seeing how you already know Tsukune why don't you help him fit into the night class" "I'd gladly help Tsukune fit in, I'm glad that you asked Yuki" Kaname replied quite delightfully "well I guess we'll see each other again soon enough" with that Yuki and Zero left.

Kaname and Tsukune were walking down the silent hallway and Tsukune was being informed about many things (for the third time this very day) "First of all, as you know that I am telepathic, I know that you were once human and I am able to accept this, I will also have to inform everyone else about this for trust is an aspect I need from all my fellow vampires that is if this is alright with you" Tsukune nodded "good, I see much power in you Tsukune that power will help you gain authority over the others" Kaname put in as they stopped at a door with '724' on it "this will be room Tsukune, at 7:00 I will send Ichijo the vice-president of the night class to come collect you" "thank you Kaname oh and do I have to call you 'lord' Kaname" Tsukune curiously asked, Kaname was yet again impressed with Tsukune's sleuthing skills and knowledge and so answered "no you do not have to Kaname will simply do, your power is similar to my so there is no need" with that he left "_similar yet very different_" Tsukune mentally thought, and was obviously heard by Kaname, before closing the door.

Tsukune's room was a normal one: one bed and wardrobe, a window next to his bed and a desk with a desk lamp on it, Tsukune emptied his suitcase into the wardrobe and dived into his bed. Now when Tsukune is about to fall asleep he always wishes 'good night' to the picture of Moka in his rosary like locket that he wears around his neck alongside his corrupted like tattoo, and for some reason he always hears her voice reply to his 'good night' and give him advice on what to do, it was strange but comforting (Moka and her mother are both in a white haven somewhere and also he carries her rosary as another reminder of her) and he would always fall asleep silently still clutching onto the locket.

The next few hours he was silently asleep until his sleep was disturbed by a presence, with that his eyes opened jotted up and placed the locket back under his shirt. Ichijo was about to open the door when it was opened by a recently woken Tsukune "oh I see someone's already up" Ichijo said to the new vampire student "so shall we go?" Tsukune obliged and followed Ichijo to the moon dormitory lounge room, along the way Tsukune saw and remembered the places of the dormitory's facilities.

When Tsukune and Ichijo arrived at the lounge he saw a few night class students including Kaname and understood why Yuki froze up when that first met, they were all gorgeous (-I dislike this word) "Tsukune you've arrived and as I have said I have informed every one of your previous life as a human and they have all accepted this" Kaname looked at them and they responded with simple nods. "Well with that over with please introduce yourselves" "Hi I'm Hanabusa Aido" Aido said quite cheerily "Akatsuki Kain" Kain said looking directly at Tsukune "Rima Toya" Rima said looking at Tsukune as well "Ruka Souen" Ruka said intriguingly "Senri Shiki" Shiki flatly said "Takuma Ichijo I was your escort and also vice-president of the night class" Ichijo stated with a smile "Seiren" Seiren stated without emotion on her face.

Everything was starting out well; Kaname explained to Tsukune that he was from another region were vampires were much different from vampires in their region and also how only few visited other regions and had never had a vampire from the 'Shinso region' so Tsukune was quite welcomed due to his arrival, presence and overwhelming power. There were many laughs and facts about themselves in their conversation so Kaname decided he wanted to see Tsukune's Shinso blood power so he started "Tsukune you should also know that your power is equally ranked of that of a pureblood so you are allowed to give commands to the vampire at Cross Academy but I am still in charge, if I give a command I expect you to follow it" "no problem I'm ordered to kill targets for a living" Tsukune stated and then everyone stared at him "I live with the Wong mafia" Tsukune said and silence was held but then broken by Aido " so Tsukune here is like Kaname but we don't have to lick his shoes" he said "I prefer to see it as Tsukune being my lieutenant" Kaname said clearly not finding Aido's remark funny at all, "well with that said I would like to request something" Kaname said "and what would that be Kaname" Tsukune asked "I would like to see a demonstration of your power Tsukune" "sure" Tsukune replied.

So Tsukune and the others followed Kaname into the courtyard of the dormitory "so Tsukune what will you show us first" Kaname said impatiently "well first I will demonstrate then art of Jigen-tou also known as the dark dimension sword so I will face Aido first" Tsukune stated as Aido stepped forward as the others watched form a safe distance, Tsukune then rolled up his sleeves revealing circuit like markings on his arms "huh pretty fancy" Aido complemented "by the way Aido try to create a focused beam of ice when you attack me" Tsukune informed "will do" and with that Aido conjured a highly concentrated beam of ice and aimed it at Tsukune. While Aido was conjuring his ice beam Tsukune's circuit marks were starting to glow a bright white, everyone including Aido saw this and were very much intrigued, Aido the fired his ice beam at the same time Tsukune shout "JIGEN-TOU DIMENTIONAL BLAST" and punched the air sending a large white beam of destruction at Aido's ice beam shattering it to pieces as it engulfed it then finally hitting Aido and sending him flying into a tree. Much laughter was heard from the group and Aido was feeling quite depressed and fearful of Tsukune's power "impressive" Kaname simply stated "what other ticks do you have up your 'sleeves' Tsukune" Ichijo referenced resulting in more laughter. "Can we carry on please" Aido said clearly annoyed "ok, how's about melee combat" "I shall participate in this demonstration" Seiren said pulling out two daggers and the fight started, Seiren was fast and used many jabs and slashes but they were all dodged and Seiren was getting bored so she went for the final jab but didn't expect what was going to happen. Seiren went for the final jab it was so fast it was almost invisible to the naked eye but was blocked by what appeared to be glowing white balls on his hands with white dagger like silhouettes attached to the glowing balls "what" Seiren said before backing off "TONFAS OF LIGHT THE NULLIFIER OF THE JIGEN-TOU" was the last thing Seiren heard before being slashed by its immense and hit the ground. Seiren then got up after recognising she had been defeated "it was an honour to have duelled with you master Tsukune" Seiren said formally and bowed "I like that title just below lord" Tsukune said liking the idea being called master "yes I agree Tsukune that shall be your title from now on and very impressive melee combat" Kaname said agreeing to Tsukune's new title "and I would have never guessed that there was a nullifier for that destructive power" Ichijo commented. "Now onto a power that I usually use, so Kaname do you have a mind controller on your student body" Tsukune asked "why yes I do, Ruka" Kaname commanded "yes my lord" Ruka answered "try to control Tsukune's mind" Kaname ordered and so Ruka did so but could not control Tsukune's mind "yeah Ruka you see I'm resistant to mind control but I can control your mind" Tsukune then charmed Ruka "what is your command my master" Ruka flatly said to Tsukune "snap out of it" and with a shake and rub of the head Ruka was back in control of her mind, "It's called charm with it I can control the minds of females for a few hours, alter their memories, give them commands and also mark them so I know where they are and what situation they're in, the same can be done with male but not as long" Tsukune informed everyone who again were dumbfounded by this mind control ability. "My few last abilities I have are: hand to hand combat, gun slinging, Stealth, hacking and other thing related to infiltrating" Tsukune finished "hand to hand combat huh? How's about we have a spar" Rima suggested "sure" Tsukune replied and so the spar started. The spar lasted a minute, only because Tsukune was holding back, but Rima couldn't compete with Tsukune's shear strength and lost to a tap on the solar plexus "well that didn't last long" Shiki stated and got a glare from an embarrassed Rima "um Tsukune may I ask why do you wear that chain around your arm" Kain asked curiously. Tsukune lifted his right hand up revealing the lock "well this is a daedric lock transformed form a holy lock in order to contain my vampire nature and blend into the human world, also I can activate 1 out of 3 seals on the lock, each one increasing my power and if I take the lock of I transform into my true vampire form" everyone was shocked to hear Tsukune could increase his power from its already destructive level especially hearing his 'true vampire form' was unlocked when he took the lock off.

"Well this was very productive thank you Tsukune for the demonstration of your wide range of powers" Kaname thanked "lord Kaname we must head for the gates or we will be late" Seiren informed Kaname "Thank you Seiren, well it seems that we have to attend our classes now, let us depart immediately" Kaname commanded and they all walked down to the moon dormitory gates where there was a huge cluster of girls who have all heard of the new night class student's arrival. At the moon dorm gates Yuki was trying to hold of the day class as best as she could as well as wondering were Zero was "girls please stand back the night class will arrive! _Damn it where are you zero" _Yuki said while being suffocated by the day class "oh do you think he'll be as handsome (-I like this word) as the other night class students" questioned one girl "of course he will, why wouldn't he be handsome" replied another girl "I heard he came from the mafia" said a tall girl "oh that's so cool" squealed the first girl. "All right that's enough commenting" Zero said appearing out of the darkness "Zero what took you so long!" yelled Yuki "doesn't matter; now all of you get back and stop complementing them!" Zero yelled with a dark face and tick mark on his head, with that said everyone complied and formed two lines one on each side of the gates, which opened the second later to reveal the night class. As the night class walked down the path they were being showered by squeals of the day class then they stopped and Kaname spoke up "day class I would like to introduce Tsukune Aono the newest night class student of Cross Academy" all around cheers and squeals were heard when they saw the devilishly handsome Tsukune and also getting caught in his alluring aura this made the disciplinary committee's job much harder to their dissatisfaction "_great it was hard enough before, now Tsukune's getting more girls on his tail then Aido does in a week!" _Yuki groaned.

This went on until they reached their classes to Aido's pleasure they eventually reached their class and they all huffed with relief excluding Tsukune and Aido who were used to it "damn Tsukune your already more popular than Aido in just one day" Kain commented "I'm used to it" Tsukune replied with a shrug "really now, let me guess you once had a harem in Youki Academy" Kain questioned "yeah I did they were all my best friends and lovers, _especially Moka"_ Tsukune answered then the classroom door opened and a man, with his left eye covered by metal, walked in. "Ok class settle down and welcome to Cross Academy vampire Tsukune Aono I am Toga Yagari your ethics teacher" Yagari said while walking to his desk "so you have a vampire hunter to teach vampires ethics? Very logical" Tsukune sarcastically said "though no one likes his presence" Ruka said staring at Yagari who was not fazed by it at all "so you don't just have a lord but a master now?" Yagari butted in "master Tsukune" all of them replied "_touchy_ well enough introductions get to your seats and we'll start roll call" Yagari ordered everyone obliged then he grabbed his pen and roll call sheet looked up to start the roll call but instead saw all the students glaring at him with their glowing red eyes (all of them) "_umm_ _a sigh of respect and authority, it seems this Tsukune Aono is a whole lot more than just looks he-he this is going to be one hell of a semester". _

**Well that's the first chapter done I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to review it, really does help and I will be making weekly updates and I apologize if the character are out of their personality I try my best. But other than that please review and support is also welcomed. **

**I do not own Rosario+ Vampire or Vampire knight but this story's plot does so it belongs to me not YOU, me. **


	3. Contract and Tsukune's Wrath

**Hello everyone and welcome back! In this chapter I'm going to make some alterations to what I call the characters because I haven't see vampire knight in a long time so people enjoy and PLZ REVIEW IT DOES ENCOURAGE ME. Oh and this chapter may come a bit late.**

A week has flown by; like any school week, Tsukune has been assigned by Kaname to bodyguard Yuki in secret, Tsukune is also using his authority to keep the night class students in check and has gained the trust of all of them including Yuki, Yagari and Kaien though Zero is still edgy about Tsukune. Tsukune has grown used to the school and learnt its secrets about Zero and Kaien heck he almost knows every nook and cranny of the school and its secrets, he's even got the girls wrapped around his finger (no difference from before) and even some of the girls of the night class occasionally get caught in his alluring aura.

Tsukune on the start of the second week had got a letter from the Wong family and it was a contract for a mission. He read the letter; it said "Hello Tsukune! I hope you are having a great time at your new school and at least send a letter back we're getting worried. Well anyway this letter is attached to a contact; that contact is to protect a vampire girl until next week where she will be ported to her new home, Tsukune this girl is very important to the monster world that's why we gave you this mission you're our most reliable agent don't fail us.

P.S We sent you something else that will help since other vampires are trying to kill her and all.

Tian-Tian Huang XOXX

"A vampire girl who's being hunted by other vampires, _she must be important_ now what did they said about help?" Tsukune walked over to the door and opened it to see Takuma with a black briefcase about to open his door "Hello Takuma how can I help" Tsukune said "you know that's kind of creepy when you do that" Takuma said scratching the back of his neck "you didn't just come here just to compliment my senses now did you" Tsukune replied Takuma then straightened up and handed him the black briefcase "this was delivered to you master Tsukune and Kaien Cross wishes to see you at the front gates" Tsukune took the briefcase and Takuma left. Tsukune laid the briefcase on his bed and opened what he saw was returned with a toothy grin. Inside were three black and silver ammo magazines and two guns; a silver combat pistol with a blood red gem imbedded into the grip and a black combat pistol with a small rosary, which had a cyan gem on it, hanging of it. "Akashiya and Rosario… been a long time girls" Tsukune said as if he had seen a long lost friend and picked up the two magnificent guns he then flailed them around pointing at objects and spinning them around his fingers; the guns themselves looked as if they weighed quite a bit but Tsukune used them as if they weighed nothing. After a final spin he put them in his shirt, which conveniently had holsters in them, jumped out of the window and swiftly sprinted to the front gate.

St the front gate was Kaien Cross and a girl she seemed to be around 10 years old wearing a white dress with red roses on the back and front that went down to her ankles and was also wearing white small heeled shoes along with a long white coat. She seemed quite like Moka but had white hair going down to her waist, shimmering blue eyes and almost visible fangs; like any vampire, and wore a white and cyan rosary. "Hmm now all we have to do is wait for Tsukune and I promise you he is the best in what he does (wolverine reference OMG) and he is also very kind" Kaien spoke with confidence "I truly hope he is what you have described him as Mr. Cross " the girl replied with a cute and innocent voice and smiled. "So this is the girl?" Tsukune said behind Kaien which made him jump and scream in surprise and in return the girl just stared at them "TSUKUNE DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT! Kaien shouted in frustration "easy headmaster I arrived so why not introduces me to this cute little angel" Tsukune charmed causing the girl to blush a pink. "Oh yes well this is Maka Araya she is to be body guarded by you for a week until her she is picked up by two agents from her family" Kaien explained "so meanwhile Maka stays here while I blow holes through vampire assassins" Tsukune simplified "yeah pretty much" Kaien sweat dropped "well Maka will stay in room '723' next to your room" Kaien said "umm if I may ask Tsukune are you a vampire?" Maka questioned "yes Maka I am" Tsukune replied "so that's why your my body guard oh and Tsukune… can I call you big brother!?" Maka said with big bubbling eyes "umm ok" Tsukune questionably answered "YAAY!" Maka squealed and hugged Tsukune "you see my brother always looked after me and he also has heterochromia eyes so, Tsukune you remind me of my big brother" Maka explained "oh I see well I'll try my best to be a great big brother" Tsukune replied with a smile.

Tsukune and Maka were walking through campus to the moon dormitory along the way Tsukune was wondering to himself "_I'm guessing they gave this mission to me due to Maka's almost similar appearance to Moka, they know that I'd never let someone like that die if I had anything to say about it, hmm maybe this week won't so boring well having Maka as a reminder of Moka; the one I loved the one I lost to the greatest evil on this planet_". Tsukune then felt a slight tug on his uniform he turned his to Maka who then said "Oni san is that the day class?" Maka then pointed to the day class's classroom which caused Tsukune to freak out a bit" _OH DAWM I WAS TOO DISTRACTED TO NOTICE WE WERE WALKING PAST THE DAY CLASS IF THEY FIND OUT WE'RE HERE THEY'LL START A MASSIVE RUCUS_" Tsukune mentally yelled. In the class Yuki was as usual sleeping while Zero looked bored the teacher was just blazing words and other students took notes of their lesson. Then one girl squealed causing everyone, even causing Yuki to wake up and stare at the girl who woke her up, to stare at her. "Look its Tsukune and he's with a cute little girl!" the girl squealed then all the students rushed to the window and saw Tsukune with a little girl. Tsukune was quietly walking to the moon dormitory until he heard a banging sound he slowly turned his head to see most of the day class banging on the window to gain his attention, which they succeeded in, "awe damn "Tsukune said before picking up Maka bridle style making her quite surprised and ran for the moons dormitory at Olympian speeds."Whoa he's fast" the day class all stated.

A while later Tsukune and Maka arrived at the moon dormitory he laid her down and took a big puff of breath "they are so going to ask me about Maka" Tsukune panted under his breath "YAAY! That was fun can we do it again Oni san?" Maka asked "sorry Maka but we have go get inside before the day class arrive" Tsukune said finally regaining his breath "well at least I get to see my room, oh and maybe I could introduce myself to the day class" Maka said brightly "sure you can, now let's get inside" Tsukune ended. As they entered the moon dormitory they found it completely dark but because they were vampires it hardly was a problem, the dormitory was as how it always was quite and a sleeping Aido on the couch waiting for class to start. They quietly made their way to Maka's room once they reached it Maka opened it with her dorm room key to find the room itself looked like that of a noble's bedroom "wow it's just like home" Maka commented "hum even the Wong family have these kind of rooms, ah I already miss them" Tsukune sadly said. Tsukune stayed with Maka who was exploring her room quite intriguingly "_well it seem you have another sister from another mother huh Moka_" Tsukune mentally said to the open locket which had a picture of him and Moka on it "Oni san who's that?" Maka said to Tsukune behind him which caused Tsukune to quickly close it and turn to Maka "umm who?" Tsukune questioned sheepishly "that girl with you Oni san on that picture, who is she?" Maka questioned again Tsukune then reopened the locket revealing Moka "her name is Moka Akashiya she's a vampire like you and me; and she was the one I loved" Tsukune said in a quiet tone "that kind of sounds like my name and we look almost similar" Maka replied "me and Moka went through a lot in Youki Academy she was beautiful, intelligent and most of all kind and then I lost her to Alucard that so called vampire of a big energy sucking octopus" Tsukune angrily mumbled shedding a single tear wanting nothing else other than to kill Alucard then Maka took her move and hugged Tsukune, Tsukune was confused yet at ease it was like how Moka held him Tsukune turned his head to Maka and presented her with a smile and Maka replied with one as well. They stayed in this position for a while Tsukune was calming down and Maka was in bliss 'KNOCK -KNOCK' there was a sound heard at the door it was Takuma "master Tsukune it's time for class" he said before leaving "well I should go now" Tsukune said but was then interrupted by Maka "can I come with you!" Maka plead "huh fine but keep close to me" Tsukune huffed "OK" Maka replied.

They were both walking down the long corridor heading for the front gate they passed through the lounge room and opened the door there they saw the night class all ready for a long night of class. They all turned their head to face Tsukune and pulled an awkward face at him "umm Tsukune who's that girl with you?" Aido asked "well to put it simple; she's my contract from the mafia and she's a vampire so don't even think about hurting her" Tsukune said defensively Aido then nodded quickly at Tsukune's slight raise in volume "we should go and discuss this in class" Kaname added everyone obliged and the front gates opened. While the night class were walking to their class the day class were squealing, shouting questions and looking at Maka who was clinging onto Tsukune's left arm and waving back at them even Yuki and Zero were quite confused. Throughout class Maka sat next to Tsukune their teacher Yagari was also confused but continued on his ethics class, Tsukune explained about Maka his contract her importance to the monster world and Maka's one week stay under his protection to his fellow vampire during free period.

After classes Tsukune was having a private discussion with Kaname about Maka and the sudden arrival, to Tsukune disappointment, meanwhile Aido was escorting Maka to her room currently they were in the lounge room heading for the stairs. "So Maka what do you think of Tsukune?" Aido asked "well I really like Oni San he makes me feel... safe when I'm around him" Maka replied innocently with emotion "oh and why is that?" Aido questioned "you see Oni san reminds me of Rin my older brother that's why I like him so much" Maka replied "really now" Aido coldly stated then all of a sudden the stair railings were frozen along with Maka's feet. Maka gasped in shock "have you even thought that Tsukune might want some space, I mean with you following him all the time it might cause suspicion and cause questions to start popping out of nowhere Tsukune won't like you very much if this continues" Aido coldly stared at the frightened Maka and advanced to her "that's not true! Oni san cares for me, I remind him of the one he loved he is willing to protect me and because of that I am truly grateful to him" Maka yelled with hope and courage only to make Aido more angry "your both just like Yuki and Kaname (but brotherly sister love), I can't understand why you like him so" (I'm making the point that he's jealous and that he hates Yuki for loving Kaname so much). Aido was 3 meters away from a frightened Maka he was about to attack her when he heard glass shattering and a voice. A voice of rage, a voice full of dread a voice that shook his very being **"AIDOOOO!" **wailed Tsukune who had smashed through the roof window and threw a haymaker to Aido's left cheek sending him flying and bleeding to the hard walls. Tsukune freed Maka and stomped to Aido grabbed him by his collar and stared at him with his bloody glowing eyes "**IF AND I MEAN IF! YOU EVER THREATEN MAKA EVER AGAIN I WILL RAM YOU FULL OF ANTI-VAMPIRE SILVER!" **Tsukune yelled dipping with killer intent and holding Akashiya; nicknamed the silver deviless, to his chin all while Aido whimpered in overwhelming fear at Tsukune's rage. A second later the dormitory doors opened and Kaname walked in looking at Aido quite disappointingly. Tsukune then released his grip on Aido and holstered Akashiya; Aido tried to explain his actions to Kaname "lord Kaname I-"but was simply back handed before he say a word "that's enough out of you, see me in my room now" Kaname coldly answered "yes lord Kaname" Aido replied weakly and walked to Kaname room head hung low. Kaname looked at Tsukune who was currently comforting Maka; who was latched onto his right arm, "please excuse Hanabusa his reckless actions will not go unpunished I assure you" Kaname said blankly "don't worry about it I met all my friends after they tried to kill me, but they didn't go unpunished so do what you have to Kaname" Tsukune replied with a more calm tone of voice.

Maka and Tsukune were walking to their rooms Maka was holding Tsukune's arm due to her recent trauma. They had reached her room and Maka changed into her pyjamas; her parents magically teleported her clothes to her literal wardrobe and it was all snow white (Tsukune didn't watch because he isn't a pervert). After Maka got into bed and Tsukune made sure that she was safe he was about to leave when he felt a tight grip on his sleeve "Oni san… could you stay with me" Maka asked hopefully and was replied with a simple smile and so Tsukune sat next to Maka until she fell asleep. To Tsukune, Maka asleep looked liked an innocent angel sound asleep; under the protection of a demon. Tsukune left Maka's room and dived onto his bed did his 'good night ritual' and instantly fell asleep not making any sort of sound but his faint breathing.

"Maka, Moka..." Tsukune mumbled as he woke up, he was on the classroom rooftop and it was second period so he decided to catch '40 winks' he rubbed his eyes and huffed Tsukune then scouted the area and noticed something. He just signed "day class girls never give up" Tsukune boringly muttered suddenly he felt a presence he honed onto the presence "vampires" Tsukune grinned intriguingly jumped of the roof and hit the hard ground with a thud. "Can I, have a bit of the action master Tsukune?" said Akatsuki who materialized behind Tsukune "as long as you can handle yourself" Tsukune replied and they set off on their little rescue mission. Two day class girls were outside the night class's classroom and as usual up to no good. Then Tsukune and Akatsuki both appeared on the two girl's range of sight and both squealed "Eek! It's Tsukune Aono and Akatsuki Kain!" they squealed in unison." Girls it's dangerous to be out at a time like this" Tsukune said with fake worry in his voice "we know but we really wanted to take a picture of you" said the first girl holding a camera making Tsukune sweat drop. Then out of the blue two dark figures materialized they all saw this and the guys instinctively snarled and got into a defensive position in front of the girls. "Well well, well what do we have here" the first shady figure mockingly said "humans and vampire living in the same school?" questioned the second figure "Pthaa what a ridiculous idea" said the first figure disgusted. They both then revealed themselves and to the girls they were quite shocked they had red slit eyes and fangs "EEK! What are they!?" screamed one of them "the same as them… Vampires" stated one of the vampires causing the girls to back up in fright.

"Well enough of the introductions it's time for you two to die!" wailed one of the figures and they both jumped into the air pouncing at the vampire but missed them completely and left a large crater in their place; throughout the entire fight the girls were constantly screaming in fright and astonishment. "Akatsuki you take the one and I'll take the other" Tsukune ordered "got it" Akatsuki responded and so the fight began.

Tsukune's P.O.V

They both charged at each other and locked each other in a grapple. Tsukune was clearly winning so the vampire released his grip and started a rally of punches and kicks all while Tsukune blocked everyone of them, he then grabbed the vampire's punch and elbowed his arm causing him to scream violently at the gushing blood. But that didn't stop him he went for a final charge at top speed, but it wasn't fast enough, Tsukune intercepted him they were right next to each other and in slow motion Tsukune then sent a roundhouse kick to the vampire's spine sending him flying to a nearby tree, Tsukune then unleashed a barrage of bullets at him at godly speeds filling the vampire with blessed silver, turning him into ash before he hit the tree. Tsukune holstered Akashiya and Rosario and look at the frightened girls then at Akatsuki who was fighting the charred and blooded vampire. Then the vampire decided to use a dirty trick and blinded Akatsuki by throwing dirt onto his face. Akatsuki tried to regain his vision but it was futile so the vampire took advantage of this and dashed quickly at him, Akatsuki tried to fry him but he kept missing, the vampire was almost on Akatsuki and he had just removed the dirt but it was too late for him to attack. Then they heard a 'BANG' followed by many others each one tearing a hole through him until he collapsed, Akatsuki took advantage of this and burnt the bloody and ash filled body to a smouldering cinder. "Thanks for back up, damn dirty vampires" Akatsuki said looking at the once vampire burnt corpse disgustingly. "Yeah, well we have to deal with the girls now before we congratulate ourselves" Tsukune said pointing at the two huddling girls. They advanced to the girls making them back up on every step they took; clearly afraid of what would happen to them and then out of the branches came out what appeared to be a rather tall and slender vampire which caused the girls to scream a deafening howl. It was obviously a trap and the slender vampire wasn't going to give a heads up; Tsukune had to act quickly for Akatsuki wouldn't be able to attack fast enough so Tsukune did the only thing he could. "Daedric Lock unlock seal 1" Tsukune whispered making Akatsuki confused but that then turned into shock when he felt demonic energy shoot out of Tsukune along with his red slit eyes; unlocking the first seal increased Tsukune's abilities dramatically, so he then reared his arm back and as fast as the snap of the fingers he shot it right through the slender vampire's heart causing blood to splatter all over Tsukune and Akatsuki and the vampire to instantly turn to ash (Hellsing reference for the WIN).

Tsukune repositioned himself; Akatsuki took a look at Tsukune to find his appearance slightly different he had red slit eyes and his tattoo had corrupted some of his face. "Pretty mundane" Tsukune said to the blood he was licking off his hands "well you were the one who stuck your hand in his chest" Akatsuki informed "don't give me that, anyway now for the girls" Tsukune said as he turned his body towards the girls. To the girls what they saw was horrifying, his red slit eyes, the growing tattoo and all the blood it was truly a sight of dread. Tsukune continued his advancement to the girls who kept on cowering and looked directly at their fearful eyes "do you want to forget all of this and be safe from this bloodshed" Tsukune asked the girls they only nodded once, Tsukune only replied this with a warm smile "then forget, all of tonight's events, return to your sleep and when you wake up it will be like any 'normal' day" Tsukune sweetly said to girls who stood up and walked all the way back to their dorm rooms. "That charm is really useful when needed" Akatsuki said scratching his neck "Daedric Lock, relock seal 1" Tsukune whispered and his demonic energy was resealed once again "and so is that lock of yours, it's damn power" "it's used to suppress my powers" Tsukune corrected.

After the battle they both returned to class were all of the students were staring at them "what?" Akatsuki questioned "why are you two covered blood?" Senri asked. Tsukune looked down at himself he was covered in blood as well as Akatsuki "well… two girls from the day class were attacked by vampire assassins sent to kill Maka, so instead we killed them" Tsukune briefed over "WHAT!" Aido screamed and grabbed Akatsuki by the collar "you got to kill vampires and save two girls at the same time! Not fair!" Aido wailed. Kaname just congratulated them both and Tsukune told him what happened not that Kaname was interested in the fight as long as the threat was silenced "hmm it seems the funs just started" Tsukune said before he heard Yagari tell them to take their seats, they all groaned.

**And that's chapter two folks sorry for the late update but I have a geography assessment. But nether less I will continue publishing more chapters oh and people I will be making a new fic; I think it will be the first of its kind so see that as well, once I publish it. Lastly this fic might be just a beginner of a bigger one; as in it's the beginning of a new life hence the Title. Reviews PLZ. **


End file.
